Eva
|species = Human |gender = Female |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Rena Sofer Eva Bourne |firstmention = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree |firstappearance = The Queen Is Dead |latestappearance = Regina Rising}} Queen Eva, formerly known as Princess Eva, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifteenth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Rena Sofer and co-star Eva Bourne. Eva is based on the queen (Snow White's mother) from the fairytale, "Snow White". History Some time following this, she visits the kingdom of King Xavier, and notices Cora, who nearly married her husband, in peasant garb delivering flour. In an attempt to humiliate her nemesis, Eva sticks out her foot and trips Cora, causing her to spill the flour. Cora insults the princess, who is asked by King Xavier if she is alright. Eva states she is fine aside from the fact Cora has ruined her slippers. Cora is made to kneel and apologize, although the accident was not her fault. Later, at a royal ball in which the king's son, Prince Henry, is looking for a bride, Eva and the other ball attendants watch as Cora spins straw into gold in front of the king's court. Immediately after, Henry proposes to Cora, who accepts. Many years later, Eva marries Leopold. Her husband grows to love her and shows his affection for her by gifting her a brooch, which she treasures. Eva gives birth to a daughter, Snow White, and is hailed as a good and kind queen. When Snow's birthday celebration comes to pass, Eva is proud and excited to give her an heirloom tiara. The two encounter their servant Johanna trying on Snow's tiara. Snow moves to berate her, stating that servants should not wear crowns, but Eva informs her daughter that it does not matter if someone is a royal or a servant as each person deserves love and respect. When she questions Snow about what the birthday celebration is for, the princess selfishly believes it's to honor herself. However, Eva emphasizes that it's for her to honor the people and show them the kind of virtuous Queen she will be in the future. Then, Eva places the tiara on her daughter, beaming with pride, before she collapses from a mysterious illness. After Eva is put on bed rest, Snow wishes to cancel her birthday celebration until she gets better, but Eva insists that the gala must go on without her. The Queen's condition worsens as she begins coughing up blood, to which a desperate Snow seeks out the Blue Fairy for help. Snow returns later to confess that she couldn't accept the Blue Fairy's dark magic because it required her to take someone else's life to save her mother's. Eva praises her daughter for showing strength and sticking to the side of good, and before passing away, she vows to always be with Snow as long as she remains benevolent in her heart. The next day, Eva's body is on display at the mourning ceremony, during which Snow lays a single snow drop on her mother's chest. After the rites are done and everyone has left, the Blue Fairy enters and transforms back into Cora, who then begins talking to Eva's corpse. She admits to killing Eva with poison in order for her own daughter, Regina, to take the Queen's now vacant seat. Cora expresses hopes of blackening Snow White's heart and destroying the legacy Eva left behind. }} Family Mary Margaret Blanchard|HUS=Prince Charming David Nolan}} Jacinda Vidrio}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Eva's bedchamber in the palace is the same one later used by Regina during her reign as queen.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 169. London: Titan Books, October 2013 |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call name for her was "Katerina". *The casting call describes her as, "Katerina captures the affection of all those that meet her, thanks to her pure spirit and kind heart. As if she doesn't already sound perfect enough, it's worth noting that she treats everyone with dignity and respect, no matter their place in society and she's super close with her adoring fam." *Actress Rena Sofer wore a wig for her role as Queen Eva due to her natural hair being too short. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}de:Eva it:Eva nl:Koningin Eva Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Regina Rising Characters